warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Hi! hi! I think this is an awesome wiki! I'm wondering how it works can you create your own Clans? Maybe we can set up a mentoring page for new users. Good job! Smoketail88 15:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, that would be great. I think I'll post my Clan, LeafClan, up here. So what about an apprentice thing? New users get older users to be their mentors. I'll tell others about this wiki! Smoketail88 15:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I will post on Warriors Wiki about this site, but I don't know if people will start to come. Smoketail88 15:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I posted a message on Warriors Wiki and provided a link for people on that wiki to check this one out but I don't know if anyone has come yet. Smoketail88 15:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I created a page for dealing with vandals. Check it out here. Smoketail88 16:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can change LeafClan's Story's name now, but I'll remember it in the future. Smoketail88 15:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A new user, Daisypetal, has joined the wiki. People are coming! Smoketail88 16:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Tample I didn't know how to do the tample thing so that's why it wasn't on my page. I'll use that! It makes it a lot easier! Smoketail88 15:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, how can I add it to articles I've already made? Smoketail88 15:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pictures I'm sorry, I don't, because my computer doesn't have the format for them. I don't know if you can use the same ones, I only have one that belongs to me and I didn't make it. I tried to paste it on another wiki, but it just came up with a link leading to that page on Warriors Wiki. You'd have to ask the administrator, Bramble, if you wanted to use them. Hope this helps! Smoketail88 15:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. :) Smoketail88 15:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I do, (just met now) I got a message from someone on another wiki about reviving it. (It's an old Fanon Wiki) I did bring Daisypetal here so it should be easy to bring this person here. What do you think? Smoketail88 15:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Um, did you make a charcat? If you did, can you make one for Smoketail? Sorry if I'm asking too much, you don't have to do it. Smoketail88 15:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Meerkat Fanon Good idea to talk here. I don't want Administrator on Meerkat Fanon. I'm fine with putting most my focus on Meerkats WIki. I don't think we need to block Dennyfeline, it's not like he has done anything beside yell at us. I too think Dennyfeline is power hungry. Plus if he doesn't want to edit there everyday and devote a lot of time there then he has to give away some power to people who want to make that wiki better. But I have an idea for Meerkats Fanon Wiki. The context on meerkats fanon wiki is good, if we can get a good working system on Meerkats Fanon wiki and do a few other things, it will have a good shoot at a spotlight. I will start a project on Meerkats Fanon wiki, about how we can get a spotlight. We will have to keep an eye on Dennyfeline, also I think we have Mattkenn3 on our side. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Tables I think these things called tables should go on Clan pages. This is an example: | |} You fill them out for your Clan leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. Let me know what you think! Smoketail88 15:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry. :( I thought they were cool. :( Smoketail88 02:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I was having trouble with them too so I don't think we should use them. Can my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki, be an official partner? Link: http://warriorsforum.wikia.com Smoketail88 15:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They exiled him because they felt he wasn't loyal. Sometimes, I don't even understand GrassClan. I made them to be my weirdest Clan. I might make a page for him though, telling what happened to him next. Smoketail88 15:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, GrassClan is like ShadowClan with Tigerstar as leader-yikes! Smoketail88 15:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Splashfur Oh, I just created his page and made him as a loner. He wasn't a star character, but he deserves his own page because of how GrassClan treated him. Smoketail88 15:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Link to Splashfur's page: Here. Smoketail88 15:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of maybe having him run into GorgeClan, the fourth Clan I'm gonna create, because it's very small and like SkyClan in the real series. What do you think? Smoketail88 15:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Layouts I've just created a template for Pictures Layouts. I wanted to see if you approved it and if you do, can you add it onto the page? Thanks! Smoketail88 15:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know, GorgeClan sounds like they gorge on prey! I named them GorgeClan because they live in a gorge. The template is for a kitten. I actually drew it on the computer on a painting document so it's not as good as the ones you've uploaded. The lines aren't as thin either, because I drew it with paint instead of pencil. Smoketail88 16:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, that would be good! Also, can you check out my new wiki, 3 Cats Wiki? (http://threecats.wikia.com) It's brand new and really needs users so I would love it if you edited around there sometimes. Thanks! Smoketail88 15:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dogs and Cats Wiki Yes, but 3 Cats Wiki isn't just about the breeds. It's about everything to do with cats. So maybe you'll edit? Smoketail88 15:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dogs and Cats Wiki Um, and also, how do you make templates? I need a few for my wiki. Thanks! Smoketail88 15:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Really? Thanks! The templates aren't going to be very big. I'm not sure what they're going to say yet so I'll do the copy paste thing. Smoketail88 15:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Can you message me on my 3 Cats Wiki talk right now? (because I'm editing there right now) Smoketail88 15:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in a few days, but I have a question. Are we going to create featured articles? Like, a user's best article will be featured. So every user will have created a featured article. What do you think? Smoketail88 22:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, okay! Can you check out Dogs and Cats Wiki? (I know you've already seen it but it has become active again) We really need new users so maybe you could edit there a bit. Smoketail88 22:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I'm Danalex, and i want to offer my admin skills to you. I am also a secondary admin at another Warriors fanon wiki. No blocks and have AutoWikiBrowser (i'm enabled...). Re: Okay, I just wanted users to see other articles I created if they are interested. Roleplay would be awesome! I talked to the new user about it and it would be great! We will be the first wiki that you can put your fanfiction in and roleplay, too! We can create pages for our Clans but a roleplay page! P.S. Will this wiki get a rollbacker? Smoketail88 00:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oceanstar Can I roleplay Oceanstar? Smoketail88 01:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Icestar If possible, could I RP Icestar????[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Nevermind, I didnt realize you RPd him. Instead, could I be the deputy named Lightwhisper?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Can I make a cat for the deputy position? LostGod2000 14:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And could Icestar possibly be a girl, or no?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Ok, ill keep him as a he. I like the idea ^.^ And how about... GorseClan?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Will do. And how about... DustClan, EarthClan, DarkClan, or LightClan?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Ok. Um... RockClan, SwiftClan,and BoulderClan?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Re: Sure! This will be fun! Smoketail88 02:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Official Partners Hey! I Rp on this warrior cats website called Holly Wiki and were interseted in becoming Official Partners with warriors fanon wiki[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Apprentice Of course![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Hello Can I be Topazclaw?Sir Rock 00:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: That would be cool! OceanClan needs more warriors. Can I create one called Rosepad? (she doesn't need a page, because I will mainly roleplay Oceanstar) Smoketail88 00:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll see you later at school.Sir Rock 01:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Rosepad Okay, I will! Smoketail88 01:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Center I think since role playign can get long, we should role play in the discuss section on each Clan page.Sir Rock 23:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay, sounds good. Can you check out my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki? (http://warriorsforum.wikia.com) I know we are official partners but it really needs users so can you edit a bit? Smoketail88 22:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Official Partners 1. Holly wiki was in existence before warriors fanon wiki, so no, we did not steal any of the clans/characters 2. IceClan and BlazeClan are D-O-N-E Done! They were places that used to exist, but were destroyed and are part of peoples storys of how they came to live in the current clans 3. Its EarthClan ShadowClan and StarClan(Not really dead cats!) 4. We use MoonClan for our warrior anscestors. 5. We would still love to be official partners! -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ The existance of your wiki doesn't mean any thing about this problem. BlazeClan should up on your's after this wiki was created. However IceClan, EarthClan and MoonClan are common names and I know other people will get the those ideas too so they aren't the problem. Aniju Aura 04:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I found that the discuss section doesn't show up on the side bar when someone edits it. We should make an article for role playing then. They way we know when someone has made an edit. Sir Rock 00:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry, but I cant ask their RPer to do that. She had the characters first and I dont expect her to change them-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆\ That's a dam lie and you know it. May I have a link?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ To the history page???-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Alright, ill change Blazestar. .-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Read the message I left on Sir Rock's page-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I know how you can feel. It will all get worked out though, so lets save the matter until Holly gets on, or nothing else will ever get solved-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I don't see why your complaining so much.It probably was just chance. And if I know Holly she will not give up her charries. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan She is a theif then but I cuaght her and she knows it. Don't get involved Dustpelts. This doesn't concern you and I don't want to start a fight with you. I like you too much. Role Play Names How about Snow Warriors RP, or Blizzard Warriors RP. For MetalClan maybe be Iron Warriors RP or Silver Warriors RP or Metalic Warriors RP, last one the best! OceanClan, Sea Warriors RP, Marine Warriors RP, soemthing like that. JungleClan can be Amazon Warriors RP, sounds girly, Rainforest Warriors RP, Swarm Warriors RP, Woodlan Warriors RP. That way they can show on the sidebar so people know they have new edits. Then we don't have to check the Main Menu.Sir Rock 00:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I like it, a Jungles is hot and rainy. It is shorter too. Go ahead and make it.Sir Rock 01:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Warriors sounds like Tropic Thunder. I liked that movie. Sir Rock 01:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No they stole you characters. Blazestar a big flame colored tome, Whitestar, a pure white she-cat with two differetn color eyes and BlazeClan. It is too odvious!. At least they could have changed the names! Whitestar is copy righted you can sue them you known. Sir Rock 11:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't cry Aniju, I'm sorry this happen to you. You better put you the righted on Whitestar and Redstar and don't use any more you your characters till you book comes out. Finally the screenplay and we wil get someone to make it into a movie. It's not like they are trying to make you character famous. It is like when you art was stolen but everythign turned out right in the end.Sir Rock 12:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Too bad this happen to you right now. Well, your character can beat up there's anyways. Better not mention her powers or what she is like too much here. Other people may try to take her. There are many fan-fantions here, I looked. I'll see you tomarrow and eat two sleeping pills tonight. Sir Rock 12:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't delet them but change the names of the Clans. IvoryClan can but LightClan or SunClan. EbonyClan can be NightClan or DarkClan or TwilightClan. No not Twilight never mind, hate that show. BlueClan can be um... I don't know right now. CrimsonClan can be RogueClan. Whitestar is the most important out of all of you characters. And Redclaw but there is a Redclaw in the book at some point too. He isn't like you character and if another character shows up on thier wiki that is just like him. Well they can't take him anyways. Never give MasterClan of you any names. Fan fictions aren't too safe. Warriors is more popular than meerkats right now. Sir Rock 05:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) On the Main Page you even said don't use other people's characters. You think someone would have seen that. Well they took you characters because they are cool and they can't think of any like yours. Let's make your characters as awesome as they can be in despite of them. Sir Rock 05:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Vampires Wikis I found a Vampire Suck wiki but no fanfictions. There are also no Werewolves wikis. We shoudl got work at Dogs and Cats wiki like Miss Sophie asked.Sir Rock 05:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Quitting No, I am not quitting, I will just not be on here often, cause I am doing my job on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki (www.warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com) as an admin. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 15:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A couple months old. It has reached 100 pages already, and its really fun. You would love it there.... I am the leader of project character art and we have all clan blanks.... but need some non-clan blanks for Beauty Cats, Scavengers, Claw Cats, and more! ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 21:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I will be Pearlfur! I will be Pearlfur. Thank you for editing Warriors Forum Wiki! I still have the Warriors Fanon message on Warriors Wiki and it brought some people here. I am thinking about making something special about Warriors Fanon Wiki on Forum Wiki. If possible, does this wiki have a rollbacker? Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thanks for leting me be iceleaf Re: Because I have almost 300 edits and have rollback experience from Dogs and Cats Wiki. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Clans Names I like PhantomClan, but WhiskerClan and FurryClan don't really relate to Phantom. TwiligthClan was a joke but if you like the clan then go ahead. Now if these clans show up on other wikias after you made them then we know they are stealing. Phantom and Twilight are clans most common people will come up with. Now what about the fifth Clan?Sir Rock 06:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) JungleClan I will join JungleClan! I will be: Junglestar Vipertooth - sleek dark brown tom with dark green patches and a scale-like tabby pattern Bamboopaw - pale green tom with a black and white tail Bananaleaf (mother of Boakit, Redkit, and Sleekkit) and can I add a couple cats? Rainbowsplash - rainbow colored she-cat expecting Viportooth's kits. Littlepaw - small brown tabby tom Boakit - very pale green tom with a scale-like tabby pattern Redkit - tiny dark red tom Sleekkit - sleek black tom Tigerstrike - ginger tom with black stripes Reedberry - bright red she-cat with darker splotches ? ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 12:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thank you! You're right, there probably any need to rollback edits unless an article got messed up. But thank you so much! This is probably the best fanon wiki around. :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I be Vipertooth in JungleClan? I think I'll make him a red tom.Sir Rock 09:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go check out the new episodes. I hope Dave is in it but I'll find out soon! First I have to make a page for Vipertooth!Sir Rock 09:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay I made a page for Vipertooth. I made him be mates with Bananaleaf since he is a male and I think Baobabtail should be her litter-mate brother. When can we start role playing for JungleClan?Sir Rock 09:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC)